


4am Sunshine of My Life

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Emu discovers that accidentally waking Hiiro up in the early hours of the morning isn't wise, but has its compensations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly more build-up than porn, but I wanted my last fic of 2016 to be Emu/Hiiro, so here's a little short. Enjoy (or don't.)

Emu’s pillow felt surprisingly squishy.

He’d been eating marshmallows in his dream, and for the brief moment upon waking wondered if he had somehow slept on one; before his senses came back to him and he recalled being in Hiiro’s bed. It wasn’t quite as cosy as Emu’s own little futon at home, but did have the compensation of squishy pillows and lovely thick blankets and Hiiro himself sleeping in it. Emu would take that.

A quick glance at his phone beside the bed told him it was 4:15am. Of course Hiiro was still asleep. Neither of them was on shift this weekend so they would have two wonderful days to spend together – well, _Hiiro_ wouldn’t call it wonderful, but Emu was confident Hiiro would appreciate it all the same. For now, Emu would let his boyfriend get some rest.

Hiiro’s features were calm and peaceful, far more so than they ever were when he was awake; his body relaxed. Emu found it exceptionally cute. He was pretty much always attracted to Hiiro, but when the surgeon was awake it was very rare to see him not frowning, sulking, or glowering. Emu would sometimes wake early and see traces of a smile playing at the corners of Hiiro’s mouth as he slept, as if he were having lovely dreams. Although Emu knew that he couldn’t do a lot about Hiiro’s level of happiness it did make him more determined to support Hiiro.

Though Hiiro wasn’t quite smiling now, he still looked sweet in his unguarded state. Emu leaned forward and lightly brushed their lips together. He thought he was being gentle enough that Hiiro wouldn’t wake; but Hiiro stirred and blinked his eyes open, looking up at Emu. Emu squealed and jolted, rolling sideways away from Hiiro and almost falling out of his side of the bed. “Sorry! Sorry!”

Hiiro closed his eyes briefly, looking very much as if he were about to respond with some mean remark. Then he turned over to face away from Emu, pulling the blanket up over his head. Emu petted Hiiro’s arm, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“What were you doing?” said Hiiro, voice thick with sleep and muffled by the blanket. Emu tugged at it, wanting to at least hear Hiiro properly. Hiiro jerked it back sharply in his own direction so that now Emu had nothing covering him at all.

“I was trying to kiss you! You looked cute.”

“What time is it, anyway?” Hiiro sat up and looked at the clock, “For heaven’s _sake_.”

“I’m sorry, OK?” Emu leaned in quickly, before Hiiro could pull away again; placing his hands gently on Hiiro’s shoulders, “I just –”

“Just what?”

“You never smile or look happy when you’re awake. I just liked seeing you that way.”

Hiiro shook his head slightly and opened his mouth, evidently preparing to say something cutting; then he thought better of it and instead kissed Emu. Well, that was unexpected but certainly very nice. Emu returned the kiss, enjoying the warmth of Hiiro’s body and the feel of his soft lips (which were never dry or cracked like Emu’s own.) As difficult as having a relationship with Hiiro could be, moments like this reinforced Emu’s belief that Hiiro really did love him. Somewhere inside, Emu was sure that Saki had once felt the same way.

He took a moment just to enjoy snuggling Hiiro, another rare event, because Hiiro always grumped and sighed whenever Emu tried to do it. At the moment he seemed happy enough with it, which was unusual for him, but Emu wasn’t about to complain. He smiled at Hiiro and shifted their positions slightly so that they could lie back against the pillows together. Emu’s body was beginning to react to Hiiro’s closeness; it was a little uncomfortable for him, but he didn’t expect Hiiro to reciprocate. He was just beginning to think of quickly excusing himself, when Hiiro climbed up into Emu’s lap.

“You’re hopeless,” Hiiro said, and kissed Emu again.

Through the haze of passion Emu could feel the fatigue in Hiiro’s body. He worried that Hiiro might fall asleep, or Emu inadvertently injure him whilst he wasn’t quite awake. It was probably better if they did something that didn’t require Hiiro to be too active. Emu wriggled out of his boxer shorts and shifted across the bed, making room for Hiiro, who had already stripped off the pyjamas he was wearing and gone to fold them over a chair. He returned to the bed and climbed up beside Emu before reaching out to draw his boyfriend closer. Emu moved into place and was preparing to jerk them both off; when Hiiro chose that moment to stretch out his legs.

He _knew_ how weak Emu was to that.

“Hiiro, can we … can I …” Emu placed his hand on Hiiro’s thighs, “Not everything. Not, you know, all the way. Just that. Please?” He knew he wasn’t making a lot of sense. They’d done this enough times that Hiiro was more than aware Emu liked it, but still, Emu was babbling. “I meant, your –”

“Do you ever shut up?” Hiiro muttered. He kissed Emu again and spread himself out over the pillow, opening his thighs slightly so Emu could adjust himself between them. Emu thrust slowly, trying not to jolt Hiiro too much or chafe his skin. Hiiro had gorgeous legs. Of course, all of him was gorgeous; it was just that Emu had always had a particular fondness for Hiiro’s thighs.

Hiiro didn’t usually make much noise during sex. He seemed to take it as a point of honour that he could enjoy pleasure quietly without having to moan and scream, but his breath was already coming in short little starts and he made a low noise of satisfaction deep in his throat. Emu hesitated, looking for a moment to see that Hiiro was OK; before reaching across to begin stroking Hiiro’s dick. Hiiro looked up at Emu, frowning, then covered Emu’s hand with his own, forcing Emu to apply more pressure. The rhythm of Hiiro’s hips was awkward, probably affected by his tiredness. Emu tried to slow down a little so that he could match Hiiro’s pace. Hiiro’s secretions were making it slightly easier for Emu to thrust and, while they still weren’t quite in sync together, Emu was turned on more than enough that he didn't mind. Hiiro was kissing him, holding Emu’s face close so that their lips remained locked, and Emu lazily returned it. At least Hiiro seemed to be enjoying himself, anyhow.

It wasn’t long after that when Hiiro’s body shuddered beneath Emu’s and he filled the space between them with warm, sticky fluid. He lay back against the pillows, breathing heavily, brow furrowed as if he were struggling to regain his senses. Emu got up and checked on Hiiro before quickly finishing himself by hand – not wanting to cause Hiiro discomfort by trying to continue. Once he’d come down from the high of orgasm he disappeared into Hiiro’s bathroom to find something to begin cleaning them up with.

“You’ve already messed up my sheets. I don’t want you getting my towels dirty too,” Hiiro called out.

Emu wanted to point out that a lot of the mess had come from Hiiro; but they both needed to sleep, and he didn’t think it worth the trouble. He grabbed a sponge instead and wiped down the two of them (Hiiro first, of course) before settling down beside Hiiro to sleep, pulling the bed’s blanket over the two of them.

Hiiro had the sweetest, softest little smile on his lips as he once again jerked the blanket out of Emu’s hands to hog it for himself.


End file.
